Such a front jaw has, for example, been described in EP-A2 0 408 855.
The technical solution disclosed in this reference has proven to be successful, however, the desire exists to further improve this front jaw since the penetration of snow and dirt on the side facing the ski shoe is supposed to be prevented as much as possible.
It has already been suggested to build a ski binding with a housing closed on all sides (see DE-OS 19 38 567). However, this solution has the disadvantage that the structural possibilities with respect to the directions of movement are very limited. Such a solution is, therefore, out of the question for a front jaw with toggle levers of this type.
It is furthermore known from DE-OS 21 61 881 to close off the open spaces between movable ski binding parts and the ski binding housing with a bellows. This solution was not successful in reality since such bellows could not withstand the rough operating conditions of a ski binding. Furthermore, such bellows are only suited for simple designs.